


Hope: Lost & Found

by anenko



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (Manga)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me something to look forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope: Lost & Found

Kyohei is sprawled out on the floor. His legs are long, his pants ride low on his hips, and his t-shirt is rucked up to expose an expanse of perfect skin. He glowers at Sunako from under his arm as Sunako hisses at the sight of him, and throws herself backwards against the door with such violence that the entire wall seems to shake.

He is between Sunako and the safety of her room; the Creature of the Light doesn't seem openly hostile, but Sunako remains wary. This Creature of the Light is both cunning and demanding, and might ask anything of her before she reaches sanctuary.

He yawns, and lazily scratches his stomach. "You!" he says, "make me some--"

If Sunako had an ax, she thinks, she would chop his head off! If she had a chainsaw, she would remove his hands! If, oh, if! But she is only a defenseless Creature of the Dark, small and dreary and ugly--and he glows so brightly! Sunako curses at him.

The other Creatures of the Light aren't home; won't be home to pester and torment Sunako for hours yet. They have girlfriends--and girls like going out, don't they? Girls like to be with their boyfriends, doing things that neither concern nor involve Sunako. A girlfriend, Sunako thinks, would not let the Creature of the Light lounge around at home, lazy and bossy and unbearably bright.

"Go get a girlfriend!" Sunako snaps.

The Creature of the Light pushes himself up onto his elbows. "I don't want a girlfriend! I want shrimp! Shrimp!"

"A girlfriend could buy you shrimp," Sunako says.

"A girlfriend would make _me_ buy _her_ shrimp," Kyohei snaps back.

That's right, Sunako thinks despondently, the Creature of Light is too _cheap_ for a girlfriend. There will be no saviour, now or ever. She has no choice but to take on the Creature of the Light herself.

Sunako growls, and lunges for the nearest knife.


End file.
